


TWITTER?! Ich glaub es nicht! Was da alles passiert... (Irrenanstalt Klappe die dritte)

by Its_a_Cupcake



Series: "Irrenanstalt" [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Harry Styles - Freeform, Humor, Irrenanstalt, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Niall Horan - Freeform, Twitter, Zayn Malik - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_a_Cupcake/pseuds/Its_a_Cupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nina- die bekloppte die wir alle kennen... MOMENT! Du kennst Nina nicht?! Ganz schnell den ersten Teil lesen! So... Für alle anderen... Die Irrenanstalt hat wieder nachwuchs bekommen! Diesmal finden wir Nina auf Twitter, wo sie BESONDERE Bekanntschaften macht. Und vielleicht... VIELLEICHT erweist du ihr die Ehre ihre Geschichte anzuhören. Denn: " Weg da! Ich rede jetzt!" "Aus Nina! Ich bin die Autorin!" "Na und?! Ich bin der Hauptcharakter und jetzt treibe ich mich auf Twitter rum und treffe-" "Klappe! Sollen sie doch selber lesen was passiert! Viel Spaß!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	TWITTER?! Ich glaub es nicht! Was da alles passiert... (Irrenanstalt Klappe die dritte)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii!  
> Hier ist Nr.3 der Irrenanstalt :)  
> Hoffe es gefällt euch und auf Twitter, we ♥ it, tumblr könnt ihr mir immer folgen. Ich werd das auf meinem Profil verlinken.  
> GLG  
> Cupcake

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!  
Da sich viele eine Fortsetzung gewünscht haben, schreib ich jetzt mal eine.  
Diese Story wird bestimmt genauso bekloppt, wie die vorherige.

Diesmal ist die FF nicht in einer bekloppten Mail entstanden, aber natürlich geht mein Dank auch diesmal @Micky-Way da sonst der erste Teil gar nicht erschienen wäre.  
Mein Dank geht diesmal an TratieFan oder auch @SweetyCookies.  
Wie in den anderen 1D Storys auch hier wieder eine Widmung an @she9likes9cookies  
Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.  
Diese FF erschien zuerst auf FanFiktion.de und auf Wattpad.com.

No Copyright! Übersetzungsrecht nach Anfrage an mich.

GLG  
Cupcake  
\---------------------

"Jetzt mach schon!"

Mit zitternden Fingern drücke ich auf "registrieren".

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch Nina. Nach keine Ahnung wie viel Jahren verzweifelter Überredungskunst von mir bist du endlich bei Twitter eingeloggt!"

Ich starre sie böse an.

"Fresse!", zischte ich. Dann fange ich an, mich durchs Programm zu kämpfen.

"Ich ckeck das nicht, Min-min", sage ich verzweifelt.

"So schwer ist das nicht, Nina!", seuftzt sie und versucht (Ich betone: VERSUCHT) mir das System von Twitter zu erklären.

Nach 2 Minuten verwirrender Erklärungen, schalte ich ab und drifte in meine Traumwelt ab....

 

 

**********************************

 

Ich klicke auf "Senden". Und Zack! schon ist ein weiterer Tweet verschickt.

Der Inhalt ist -wie immer- bescheuert, aber nicht sowas wie: 'FOLGE MIR HARRY ICH LIEBE DICH!'

Sowas ist einfach nur erniedrigend!  
Wie auch immer...

Oh!  
Eine Mitteilung!

'Harry_Styles @Cupcake Cookie (mein Name)

Hi

2.7.13 18.12 Uhr'

Wow! Wie originell!  
Momentchen mal!  
HARRY STYLES HATMIR AUF TWITTER GEANTWORTET!!!  
OH MY CARROTS!

Passiert das gerade echt?!  
Zitternd tippe ich eine Antwort:

'Cupcake Cookie @Harry_Styles

Hi. Ähm... Warum schreibst du mir?

2.7.13 18.17 Uhr'

'Harry_Styles @Cupcake Cookie

Weil du nicht in jedem Tweet fragst, ob ich dir Folge :)

2.7.13 18.18 Uhr'

Waren meine Prinzipien also doch für was gut!  
Ich bin stolz auf mich ihn nicht angefleht zu haben.

'Cupcake Cookie @Harry_Styles  
?  
Oh... Ist ein Prinzip von mir.

2.7.13 18.19 Uhr'

Mir wird noch eine Mitteilung angezeigt.

Harry_Styles folgt ihnen  
Harry_Styles hat ihnen eine private Nachricht geschickt.

OH MY...  
Jetzt raste ich echt aus!  
Ich wende mich CC und BP (man erinnere sich an den Trip in die FanFiktion) zu.

"HARRY FUCKING STYLES FOLGT MIR! Was soll ich tun?!"

Hoffentlich können die Kissen immernoch sprechen!

"Ich hab keine Ahnung Nina, aber du MUSST ATMEN!!!"

Oh... Die Kissen können noch sprechen. Zumindest CurlyCupcake.

"ER FOLGT MIR UND HAT MIR EINE DM GESCHICKT!!!", schreie ich.

Ich bekomm noch einen Anfall!

"NINA! Atmen!"

BooPillow kann also auch noch reden.  
Ok... Einatmen, ausatmen! Einatmen. Ausatmen!

Ich las mir die Nachricht durch.

'Ich dachte, dass es so persönlicher ist :)  
02.07.13 18.23 Uhr'

Langsam tippte ich eine Antwort:

'Ja. Unsere Tweets können ja alle lesen-'

Ich überlege ob ich sagen soll, dass ich beinah nen Herzinfarkt hatte und entschließe mich dazu offen zu sein.

'Ich hatte beinah nen Herzinfarkt als ich gesehen habe, dass du mir folgst ;)  
So als Fan...  
02.07.13 18.35'

Ich schreibe noch lange mit Harry.  
Mehrere Tage und Wochen und wir werden richtige Freunde.

Natürlich steigt meine Followerzahl gewaltig.

Der nächste Ausraster kommt, als Louis mir folgt.  
Sobald Niall, Liam und Zayn mir auch noch folgen stehe ich vor einem Ohnmachtsanfall.

Nur hat Harry mich den Jungs noch nicht vorgestellt.

'Hey Cupcake! Wir müssen es den Jungs langsam mal sagen wer du bist. Ich werde schon alle 2 Minuten danach gefragt! xx  
05.09.13 21.07Uhr'

Ich kichere. Ich kann mir Hazzys verzweifelten Geschichtsausdruck gut vorstellen.

Auch wenn ich mit dem Skype System gut klar kam (Twitter ist mit seinen 140 Zeichen auf Dauer unpraktisch geworden) dauerte meine Antwort etwas.

'Hi Hazzy! Ja, das müssen wir. Wie wäre es an Nialls Geburtstag? Der ist doch in ein paar Tagen! Und ich hab nichts vor, also... xx  
05.09.13 21.14Uhr'

'Ja, das ist eine günstige Gelegenheit. Du wirst mein Geburtstagsgeschenk an Niall ;) Ich buch dir nen Flug sweety! :) xx  
05.09.13 21.20 Uhr'

Ich lächle. Über das sweety sehr ich mal hinweg, denn Hary gibt mir oft Spitznamen.

'Jemand denkt an dich Ninalein! :) xx  
05.09.13 21.21 Uhr'

Ich kichere. Er ist einfach niedlich.

'Jemand denkt auch an dich Hazzylein ;) xx  
05.09.13 21.21 Uhr'

**********

"Nina! Hab ich dir jetzt alles umsonst erklärt?!"

Miny sieht mich böse an. Sie hat mir jetzt umsonst das System erklärt und zwar...

Ich sehe auf die Uhr

... Eine geschlagen Stunde! Das ist meine süße!  
Würde alle für mich tun.

Plötzlich höre ich das Plingen der neuen Nachricht.

Min sieht nach wer geschrieben hat.

"N-ni-Nina?! S-sieh mal!", stottert sie und deutet auf den Bildschirm.

Ich folge ihrem Blick und halte die Luft an.

'Harry_Styles hat ihnen geantwortet'

\---------------

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.  
Ich weiß, dass es unlogisch ist, aber ES IST DIE IRRENANSTALT! ;)  
LG  
Books  
PS: Das ist mein Twittername, der verwendet wird (https://twitter.com/xCupcakexCookie)


End file.
